the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Nanashi (Fukutsu no Seishin)
"You won't ever go anywhere else. This is your grave." Background Nanashi, literally "nameless", is someone whose past remains a complete mystery. Found bleeding half to death and amnesiac by the leader of the thieves' guild Luberia, he was brought into their number and healed. Well-liked, he became the new leader when the previous one - also his rescuer - vanished. There are mutterings that there's something wrong with him. Well, maybe not wrong, per se, but different. His strength is unmatched, allowing him to easily overwhelm anyone not enhancing their own strength through items and charms. Scars litter his body despite the best efforts of the healers and their charms - abilities that should cure anyone without leaving a scar. Combined with a claimed no memory of his life before they found him and it's a mystery that no-one quite wants to delve into. In truth, Nanashi sometimes gets flashes of something that he can never quite grasp, and certainly never manages to make any sense of. His Griffin Lance - his favourite weapon - felt natural from the first time he activated it, as though he was used to wielding a lance type weapon. The Electric Eye gives him flashbacks of another man using lightning, but he also looks rather like the former leader of Luberia, so that must who he's thinking of... right? The War Game wasn't his first tournament, he's sure. Facing down opponents in the ring with the fate of the world on his shoulders and a group of teammates he only kinda knew felt familiar, almost nostalgic. But that's ridiculous; he wasn't in the last one. Even if he didn't remember it, Chess would have known who he was; Luberia would have known him. The nostalgia only feels stronger when he's around an Otherworlder, a youngster - younger than him, although Nanashi himself is barely leaving adolescence - who claimed to have fallen through a portal. He, too, has a natural strength far beyond the normal. Scars also mar his skin. Nanashi isn't the only one to draw the connections between the two of them. Others whisper that maybe he's an Otherworlder, too. Maybe he stumbled through a portal after a fight and that's how he lost his memory. That doesn't feel quite right to Nanashi - there's something missing, a crucial factor that made up who he was before he was Nanashi. No matter how hard he tries, he can't find it. Somewhere on Earth, there are a group of people searching for a man they'll never find; one whose madogus allowed him to manipulate gravity... even to make a black hole. Personality Appearance Relationships Trivia *Nanashi is a fandragon of the ''Marchen Awakens Romance ''character Nanashi **He is technically also a fandragon of the ''Flame of Recca ''character Joker - a character created by the same mangaka in an earlier series whose fate in the story matches neatly with Nanashi's backstory. While it has never been confirmed, popular fandom theory is that these two are the same character. This fandragon follows this theory. Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Male Category:Tundra Category:Fandragon Category:Warrior Category:Clan Leader